1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cutting guide apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective scribing and cutting for indication along a workpiece to be subsequently severed completely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the carpentry field and the like, the measurement along a sheet-like material to include plaster board, plywood, glass, and the like is typically effected by tools of elaborate construction. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an apparatus permitting ease of measurement along a workpiece board member.
Prior art available in a cutting guide procedure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,633 to Fernandes setting forth a cutting guide arranged for mounting along a corner portion of a workpiece to permit cutting of a workpiece paper at a corner portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,494 to Andersson sets forth a hand tool for the cutting of wallpaper, carpets, and the like relative a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,259 to Manserra sets forth a straight edge cutter guide.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cutting guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.